


По контуру дракона

by Terquedad, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Kinks, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Tattoos, Temperature Play, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Наслаждайся, Оми. Тебе понравится, обещаю.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	По контуру дракона

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [13:15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217975) by [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021). 



> Альтернативное название: «Полижи, потом еби»

У Сакусы завязаны глаза и связаны руки. По комнате плывет приторно-сладкий аромат ванили — свеча стоит прямо на тумбочке у изголовья. Сакуса не очень любит этот запах, но не спорит. В прошлый раз он делал, что хочет, теперь очередь Ацуму и, похоже, он собирается оторваться по полной.

Никаких нетерпения и спешки, он гладит рукой по ребрам издевательски медленно, касаясь так невесомо, что почти щекотно. Сакуса не понимает, от чего именно кожа покрывается мурашками: от прохладного воздуха комнаты или горячих пальцев.

— Долго будешь издеваться? — не выдерживает он, когда рука исчезает, и долгих несколько секунд не происходит вообще ничего.

— А тебе не терпится, да, Оми-кун?

— Нет, что ты, готов вечность так лежать.

Ацуму наклоняется к самому уху, чтобы медленно, слово за словом ответить:

— Вот и прекрасно, у меня большие планы.

Эти мурашки точно от его голоса. От прикосновения губ к мочке, от того, как он ведет самым кончиком языка по шее, повторяя, Сакуса уверен, изгибы тела живущего на коже дракона. Немного щекотно, хочется увернуться, но Ацуму зарывается пальцами в волосы и тянет в сторону, сильнее открывая шею, кусает прямо за ухом, там, где золотом набит кончик хвоста.

Сакуса жмурится под маской и сжимает привязанные к спинке кровати руки в кулаки. Ацуму едва слышно смеется, обжигая кожу дыханием, и вновь обводит контур рисунка, на этот раз ниже, кусая шею, переходит на плечо. Морда дракона на лопатке, до нее не достать губами. Ацуму просовывает под Сакусу руку, оглаживает лопатку пальцами. Сакуса выгибается, сильнее вжимаясь плечами в постель.

— Не надоело? — спрашивает он.

— Как много ты, оказывается, болтаешь, — говорит Ацуму в самые губы. Сакуса тянется за поцелуем, но в одно мгновение все исчезает.

Матрас проседает, пока Ацуму меняет положение. Он устраивается на бедрах Сакусы и ведет ладонями по бокам, гладит изгибы драконьих тел. Его руки мягкие, от них по коже растекается тепло. Сакуса выгибается, прижимаясь к рукам сильнее. Ацуму снова целует шею, скользит губами вниз, очерчивает ключицы. Жар затапливает Сакусу изнутри, оседает в паху приятной тяжестью. Ацуму не останавливается — целует беспорядочно грудь, очерчивает ребра, иногда покусывая, спускается до самого живота. Цепляет зубами пирсинг в пупке и мягко тянет, через секунду отпуская. Сакуса пытается угадать, где в следующий раз останется важный след, но быстро об этом забывает, теряясь в ощущениях.

Он не видит Ацуму, не следит, как обычно, за его движениями, не старается что-то контролировать — у него просто нет такой возможности. От этого голова плывет и путаются мысли, от этого сбивается дыхание и сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее. Он не привык вот так — безраздельно — доверять кому-то. Это, если честно, страшно. 

Страх возбуждает еще сильнее.

Ацуму можно. Ацуму можно буквально все, Сакуса уверен, что тот не сделает ничего, что ему бы не понравилось, иначе он бы не согласился, не дал себя связать.

Ацуму, кажется, доставляет особое удовольствие издеваться над ним, делать все медленно. Вряд ли он не заметил возбуждения Сакусы — тот уже без одежды, Ацуму позаботился об этом еще до того, как одеть ему на глаза непроницаемую маску. Он снова скользит языком, теперь по боку, повторяя контур рисунка. Как он уже делал с шеей, как он уже делал раньше десятки раз. Сакуса как-то подумал, что стоит набить татуировки везде, где он хотел бы ощутить прикосновения Ацуму.

Пришлось бы покрыть себя рисунками целиком.

— Тебе же нравится? — шепчет Ацуму, проводя по ребрам губами, руками сжимая талию. Ногти несильно впиваются в кожу, но даже это немного, но отрезвляет.

— И это я много болтаю? — голос хриплый, Сакуса старается говорить ровно, но дыхания не хватает даже на такую короткую фразу. Тело ноет, жаждет еще прикосновений, поцелуев, разрядки.

Ацуму отстраняется.

А тепло свечи оказывается совсем рядом. 

— Если обожжешь меня, я тебя прибью.

— Я проверил на себе, не так уж и горячо.

В голове вертится вопрос, но Сакуса знает: если Ацуму начнет рассказывать, что делал, кончить можно будет уже от этого — однажды он совершил эту ошибку в кафе, и тогда все чуть не завершилось минетом в туалете. Но с губ все равно срывается: 

— И что еще ты проверял?

Ацуму замолкает. Сакусе до боли хочется увидеть его лицо: улыбается ли, закусил ли губу, прикрыл ли глаза или, наоборот, смотрит открыто, выжидающе — он знает все его реакции, все выражения — знает все, но так и не может предсказать, что будет дальше.

— Я лучше покажу.

Свеча горела долго: воска много. От первых — теплых, не обжигающих — капель Сакуса выдыхает сквозь зубы и втягивает живот. Больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. И вряд ли может быть что-то горячее того жара, что плавит тело изнутри.

Запах ванили взрывается с новой силой, забивается в ноздри — в комнате и так душно, теперь же дышать невыносимо трудно.

Воск льется на кожу снова. Стекает по боку, проникает теплом в самое нутро. Сакуса ерзает, стараясь уйти от него, но сложно, когда ничего не видно, когда на бедрах сидит Ацуму.

— Мне тоже понравилось.

От вспыхнувшей под веками картинки, как Ацуму, раскинувшись на простынях, льет на себя расплавленный огнем свечи воск, грудную клетку сдавливает. Сакуса жалеет, что позволил себя связать — он бы уже опрокинул Ацуму на спину, не церемонясь и не растягивая время. Жалеет, что позволил завязать себе глаза, — не прикоснуться, так хотя бы увидеть.

И то, этого было бы мало.

Как мало сейчас: прикосновений, поцелуев, чужого тепла. Ацуму сползает с бедер, разводит в стороны ноги, устраивается между ними. Подхватывает ногу, целует под коленом и влажно лижет внутреннюю сторону бедра. Здесь нет татуировок, он просто знает, как это действует на Сакусу.

Стон сдержать не получается.

Сакуса чувствует, как Ацуму смеется, его горячее дыхание прокатывается по влажной коже, оседает еще одним — куда уже больше — сгустком возбуждения в паху.

— Здесь, — тихо говорит Ацуму, по следам его прикосновений течет воск, — тоже не больно. 

Сакусе больно. От того, что он не может прикоснуться к себе, от того, что Ацуму так над ним измывается, даже случайно ни разу не затронув член. 

— Я еще... — Сакуса сквозь шум крови в ушах отчетливо слышит, как Ацуму сглатывает. — Я не пробовал на себе, растяжки не хватает, но думаю…

Он замолкает, подхватывает под колени обе ноги и прижимает их к груди Сакусы. 

— Что…

— ...Тут тоже будет приятно.

Сакуса захлебывается стоном, когда Ацуму лижет между ягодиц. Дергает руками так, что заботливо и осторожно завязанные веревки впиваются в кожу. Темнота под веками взрывается яркими пятнами. Сакуса щурится изо всех сил, старается сдержать стоны, но они вырываются на каждом резком выдохе, на каждом поверхностном вдохе. От прикосновений снова хочется уйти, провалиться сквозь матрас, но Ацуму сильный — держит крепко, не давая даже пошевелиться. Слишком горячо и влажно, а когда Ацуму толкается языком внутрь, становится просто невыносимо. Сакуса думает о том, как это мерзко и грязно, а еще — как же ему хорошо.

Оргазм накатывает волнами, прошивает наслаждением от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Сперма выплескивается на живот, стекает на бок, пачкая простынь, — Сакусе так на это наплевать, как еще никогда не было. Ему кажется, что этот громкий звук не может быть его стоном, что это наполненное удовольствием, расплавленное жаром, грязное тело — не может быть его.

— Видимо, и правда приятно, — голос Ацуму тихий, хриплый. Он отпускает ноги, давая поставить их по сторонам от себя. Сакуса пытается отдышаться, он одновременно хочет увидеть Ацуму и не хочет видеть, каким взглядом тот смотрит на него.

— Развяжи.

Ацуму смеется, царапает бедра, сжимая пальцы.

— Попозже, — просто говорит он, в его голосе Сакуса слышит угрозу. — Я же только начал.

Он опять скользит между ягодиц, теперь рукой, давит, проталкивая первый палец.

Сакуса ему отомстит. Придумает самый жестокий план самой ужасной мести.

Как только сможет снова нормально думать.

— Наслаждайся, Оми, — шепчет Ацуму, сгибая палец внутри. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Сакуса в этом не сомневается.

Сакуса насладится каждой секундой.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724723) by [cosmofrogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofrogg/pseuds/cosmofrogg), [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021)
  * [Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724546) by [cosmofrogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofrogg/pseuds/cosmofrogg), [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021)




End file.
